


Just Nagito

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Disturbing Themes, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, I mean technically i guess?, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Knife Fetish, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Tsundere Koizumi Mahiru, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, Yandere Tendencies, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Just NagitoJust NagitoJust NagitoJust Nagito*Komahina DDLC Au*
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Koizumi Mahiru, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Just Nagito

**Author's Note:**

> Usual ddlc warnings for graphic self-harm, suicide, blood, etc. . .  
> HEED THE FUCKIN TAGS
> 
> If just those bug you please don't read okay thank you

"Chiaki, wait, when I mentioned I would try to join a club, I didn't mean a small simple one like the Literature Club, I was thinking more like the Anime Club or something, wait!" Hajime protests as he's helplessly dragged into a random classroom.

"Oh come on, Hajime, it'll be fun!" Chiaki sings back, tugging hard on the brunets arm, announcing, "Everyone! The new member is here! This is Hajime Hinata!"

Hinata frowns. "Well, I wouldn't say new member, I'd say. . ." He trails off glancing around the room to where three other people are standing. The first one to approach him is a girl with long, choppy purple hair and matching purple eyes.

She shyly holds out her hand to shake, saying, "W-Welcome to t-the Literature Club! C-Chiaki talks about you a lot. . ."

"Seriously, another boy? Don't we have enough with one?!"

Hinata's head turns, taking in a girl with short red hair and dark greenish-greyish eyes.

"Oh, come on, Mahiru, lighten up, would you?"

Hinata's head swivels once more, noting the boy with grey-green eyes and fluffy off-white hair who had seated himself on top of one of the desks by the window. The boy meets his eyes and smiles sweetly. "Hajime, so nice to see you here! Welcome."

Hajime could practically feel his bisexual heart growing wings and soaring. These three people. . .They're all so cute!! 

"Anyways, I'm Nagito Komaeda. These are Mikan Tsumiki and Mahiru Koizumi respectively, and of course you already know Chiaki Nanami.

My peach-haired childhood friend tugs on my arm again. "Well, Hajime, come sit down! You can sit down next to me! And here, try one of Mahiru's brownies, they're to die for!"

"Ah, um, okay. . ."

"A-And I'll pour you some tea, Hajime, if that's alright!" Mikan squeaks. 

Hinata allows himself to get seated into one of the empty desks, a brownie on a napkin set in front of him. He takes a tentative bite and his eyes light up.

"Oh my god, Mahiru," He exclaims, mouth still half-full, "These are to die for! It's just so good!"

Mahiru blushes slightly, looking away. "W-Well, I didn't make them for you, so. . ."

Hajime frowns for a second before shrugging and continuing to eat his brownie.

Komaeda folds his hands under his chin, staring intensely at Hajime. "So, Hajime, what kind of things do you like to read? What genres?"

Hajime stiffens. He's not exactly much of an avid reader but. .. 

". . .Man. . .ga?" He responds nervously, nearly flinching when he notices Mahiru perk up at that. 

"Oh, yeah, manga is good too, yes."

"Manga is amazing, excuse you, Nagito," The red-haired girl huffs, "It's valid literature!"

Komaeda laughs easily. "Of course, whatever you say, Mahiru. So Hajime, what made you consider our club?"

"Um, Chiaki kind of. . .forced me? Heh. . ." The brunet laughs awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

Nagito blinks once. "Ah. That's fair I suppose. We can always fix that though. Remind me to show you some of my favorites later."

There's an awkward moment of silence before Mikan pipes up, saying "Um, I-I read most genres. Recently I've been reading some more p-psychological horror-i-it's pretty entertaining."

"Oh. I read a horror book once. Carrie, by Steven King." The brunet replies dumbly.

Well, he watched the movie. 

"And you like cute and adventure-like things, right Mahiru?" Chiaki chimes in cheerfully.

"Well, I-"

"You even write poems and such, sometimes, right Mahiru? I wish you would share them with us sometimes."

Mahiru glares at her desk. ". . .You guys probably wouldn't like it anyway. Besides, I don't need that new boy Hajime hearing any of it."

"Well, what if we all shared a poem?" Nagito suggests with a smile, "We can all go home tonight and write one and then share them all tomorrow after classes!"

Chiaki's eyes light up. "Oh, that would be fun. . .I think."

Mikan shyly looks at the rest of them. "I-I think that's a-a good idea, Nagito."

". . .Well I suppose if everyone's doing it, then I suppose it won't be that bad. . ."

The fluffy-haired President claps his hands together excitedly. "Then it's settled! Tonight, everyone will go home and write a poem and we'll share them all with each other tomorrow! Ah, that includes you too, Hajime."

The boy in question groans internally by finds himself sighing and reluctantly agreeing. 

After that, everyone seems to go off into separate corners of the room to read and drink tea. At the end of the day Chiaki asks Hajime to walk home together, to which he agrees to.

-

The next day after classes, Hajime brings his crappily written poem back to the literature club and reluctantly shows each member.

"Glad you didn't run off on us," Nagito laughs, "You really have a. . .peculiar way with words!"

"You did so well here, Hajime!" Chiaki says.

"Y-You certainly did better than me. T-Thank you for allowing me to read y-your poem!" Mikan stammers.

And Mahiru simply says "Do better."

Ouch.

After that, Komaeda gathered all of the club members up, and told them that he had an announcement.

"Okay, everyone! As you all should know, the school festival is coming up in just a few days. Of course, our own Literature Club is going to have a booth. We're going to have to have it all nice and presentable. Hmm. . .Mikan, maybe you can make banners with that hopeful, artistic talent of yours and Mahiru, maybe you could bake cookies or brownies or something to make-ah, if that's okay with you, that is."

"W-Whatever you need, Nagito."

"Hmph, I guess I can do that. People will be disappointed if I don't, I'm sure."

Suddenly, Nagito's gaze is boring into the brunet's as he asks "What will you do, Hajime? I mean, there's not much else that's left to do but perhaps you can help one of those two girls. . ?"

Hajime's gaze flickers between the red-haired girl and the shy girl. "Ah. . .Um. . .Mikan, do you need any help with those banners?"

Mikan's eyes light up briefly before she turns away, cheeks flushing. "AH! U-Uh, y-yeah, wh-whatever you want, H-Hajime! W-We can walk back to m-my house after Literature Club tomorrow."

Hajime smiles back at her, neglecting to notice the sad, conflicted expression on Chiaki's face.

-

After sharing another horrendous poem with the club members and getting about twenty-million book recommendations from Nagito, Mikan had happily pulled the awkward Hajime Hinata home with him.

She lead the flustered boy directly into her room, pulling out markers and paper before they set to work. 

"S-So Hajime, how are you liking the Literature Club s-so far?" Mikan asks shyly.

Hinata shrugs. "It's alright. No, scratch that, it turned out to be far better than I expected. The food, the people, it's all wonderful. I. . .I guess I probably wouldn't mind hanging around for the year. Hanging with you, Chiaki, Mahiru and the other one." He admits. 

Mikan smiles to herself. "I-I'm glad." She murmurs.

"Do you think anymore people will be joining the Literature Club?" He asks.

"I-I don't know, honestly. B-But I'm sure once book lovers see s-someone as cute as you in there, th-they'll be lining up to join! EEK-I-I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY-"

Hinata reaches across the paper, laying a hand on Mikan's wrist, making her flinch. "Hey, it's okay, I. . .I liked it."

Her cheeks go a deep pink. "R-Really?!"

Hinata looks away, flustered. "I-I mean, yeah."

"T-Thank you, Hajime."

-

They worked in silence after that for the next hour before Hajime finally decided he had enough of the tension before hurrying to leave, nearly colliding with Chiaki who was about to knock.

"Chiaki!" He exclaimed. 

"I was just feeling kind of down and alone so I decided to see if you two needed help." She explains.

"O-Oh, Hajime was just on his way to leave, so. . ."

Chiaki's eyes narrow slightly. "Yeah, likely story. . .I think. Okay then, see you two tomorrow. . .at Literature Club. Goodbye."

". . .Yeah, see you, Chiaki."

-

After Literature Club the next day, Chiaki pulled the brunet aside rather quickly. "Hajime, you'll walk home with me, right?" 

He blinks once. "Yeah, of course, Chiaki. Hey, are you okay? You've been kind of. . .off all day."

Chiaki smiles faintly before answering. "I'm fine, Hajime. Please don't worry. Now let's get going, yes?"

-

"Hey Hajime. . ," Chiaki asks hesitantly as they make their way through their neighborhood, "Hypothetically, if someone like. . .oh, I don't know, Mikan asked you to walk home, would you walk home with her or would you continue walking home with me?"

The brunet frowns, startled by the sudden question, taking in Chiaki's anxious yet determined expression.

"Uh. . .W-Well, I would probably do it if she asked, I guess? I mean, we walk home together all the time, it would only be fair to let her try it once too if she really wants."

Chiaki's face twists, cheeks going pink. "But Hajime. . .I want to walk to and from school with you everyday, because, I care about you the most. I really care about you a lot, and, I'd even say I love you, Hajime." 

Hajime doesn't falter, choosing to smile back at her, saying; "You mean a lot to me too, Chiaki. _You'll always be my dearest friend_." 

Chiaki opens her mouth and then immediately closes it again like a fish. ". . .Okay. Well, this is where we part ways usually, Hajime, but, we'll be together at the festival tomorrow, right?"

The brunet smiles. "Yeah, of course. Bye Chiaki."

He turns away from his friend before heading off to his own house, ready to settle in for the night.

-

The morning of the festival arrives before he knows it and Hajime finds himself knocking on the door to Chiaki's house, calling "Chiaki, come out, it's festival day we can't be late y'know," He continues to pound on the door, "Hey, Chiaki! Ch-AH-KI?!"

There's no answer. She must be sleeping in or something. 

Hajime sighs, finding that she must be sleeping in or something before deciding to just go onto school himself.

-

Nagito is there to greet Hajime at the door to the clubroom. 

"Good morning, Hajime! Um. . .don't you usually come here with Chiaki?" He tries to look past him, "Where is she?"

The brunet rolls his eyes. "Oversleeping I guess. She'll probably get here later or something." He responds, waving his hand pointlessly. 

The president smiles. "Oh. . .Alright! Anyways, I printed pamphlets to help people get interested in the Literature Club!" He pulls Hajime over to a different part of the room, shoving a pamphlet in his face, "It even features poems from all of us, displaying that aspect of our club. Amazing, right? I hope it looks alright. . ."

Hajime shrugs, flipping through it, seeing all of the different poems. Nagito's poem about the battle between hope and despair, Mikan's poem about pointy things and Mahiru's poem about imagery and nature. 

Suddenly, he flips to Chiaki's poem and frowns. This is nothing like he's ever read before. It seems darker and there's an edge of intense sadness to it.

Hajime's eyes widen as he lets the pamphlet fall to the ground.

Nagito tilts his head to the side curiously. "What's wrong, Hajime? Is everything alright?"

"I. . .I changed my mind. I-I'm going to go get Chiaki, I think I really need to go get Chiaki myself." He stammers out, edging towards the door. 

Komaeda smiles sweetly. "Oh, alright. Well, go on, Hajime, don't leave her hanging."

Hajime turns and practically sprints out of the room, scrambling to remain upright. He rapidly departs from the school, heading back into their shared neighborhood. He stops outside of her door, startled and slightly unsettled to find the door unlocked.

He stops outside of Chiaki's door, calling her name.

"Chiaki. . ? Wake up, dummy."

There's no response. Maybe she's still asleep. . ?

"Chiaki? I'd hate to intrude like this, but. . ."

Hajime gently opens the door.

Suspended from the ceiling fan by a rope is the body of Chiaki Nanami. Still dressed in sleeping clothes, hair a mess and eyes dull and lifeless, her body gently swings from side to side with the air coming in through the vents. 

"What the hell. . .WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hajime turns away, finding himself on the verge of a panic attack, suppressing the urge to vomit. 

This. . .This wasn't supposed to happen. . .if only. . .if only he was there for Chiaki more and gave her the support she needed. . .The relationship she wanted with him, then. . .then this wouldn't have happened. He could have prevented this. . .He could have helped her, dammit!

. . .But it's too late now.

**END**

**RESTART?**

_YES?_ **NO?**

. . .

Hajime stands outside in his school uniform, bag slung over his shoulder, frowning at the ground. Once again, his childhood friend &*(%^&*^ was late to meet him. That lazy girl was always oversleeping and making them late.

Suddenly, his head turns at the sound of footsteps and recognizes the face of &*^&*^. 

"^&#$%^& ^&*)(^&% &*(_)* %#*(%(&!" She greets him.

And then the world ends and he swears for a split second he sees the face of Nagito before everything goes black.

-

Hajime sighs, packing up his stuff in his backpack at the end of the day. He figured he should try checking out some clubs or something, like maybe the Anime Club. Yeah, that might be alright. . .

Just as he's about to leave, he comes face to face with someone slightly familiar. 

"Hello Hajime. Do you remember me?"

The brunet looks up, coming face to face with a boy with fluffy off-white hair and grey-green eyes. "Nagito, right? We were in debate club together last year, right? Didn't we disagree on everything?"

"We sure did!" Komaeda laughs, "But I started a new club. It's a Literature club! Why don't you come check it out?"

"Oh, I don't really think-"

"Come on!" Nagito insists, dragging him off into a different part of the school and into the classroom. He takes his time introducing Hajime to the two other girls, discussing their favorite kinds of books and eventually coming around to the topic of poetry writing, the entire time he feels like something or someone is missing. 

It's probably nothing.

In the end, Hajime is sent home agreeing to write a poem and return to the same place tomorrow.

-

Life continues on like usual for days on end. He reads closely with Mikan, shares manga and treats with Mahiru, all while Nagito does who knows what, all while feeling like something's missing. 

One day he walks in to find Mahiru and Mikan in the middle of a fight. Hajime frowns, staring at the floor and feeling awkward as they continue to shout at each other. Suddenly their both staring at him, like they're waiting to reach out to one of them.

Mahiru or Mikan?

He opens his mouth to answer but finds he can't.

Mahiru or Mikan?

Mahiru or Mikan?

Mahiru or Mikan?

And before he knows it, Nagito is suddenly directly in front of Hajime with a worried expression, making him flinch. When did Komaeda even enter the room?!

"Hajime, let's step outside for a bit." He suggests.

Once they're in the hall, Nagito lets out a loud sigh. "Sorry about them, who knows what they're arguing about. Let's just stay out here together until they cool off, okay?"

All Hajime can do is nod.

Five minutes of complete silence pass before Nagito deems it's probably okay to go back into the club room. 

"I-I think before we start, w-we should make some tea?" Mikan suggests timidly.

"Great idea," Mahiru huffs, "But the pitchers empty. How can we make tea without any water?"

The purple-haired girl perks up. "Oh, I can fill that back up for us," She picks up the container, heading towards the door, "I'll be right back."

Not really sure what he should be doing while he waits, he sits down at a desk and stares at the blackboard, bored without Mikan. Ten minutes passed before Hajime got worried that Mikan had yet to return so he went out into the hall to look for her.

_'If she was getting water, she would be near the water fountain, right?'_

"H-Haa. . .Haa. . ."

Someone is moaning somewhere nearby. Frowning, he peers around the corner. . .and finds himself face to face with Mikan, blood dripping from some fresh cuts on her arm.

Hajime's eyes widen in horror and just as he opens his mouth to say something, the world around him seems to glitch and suddenly their back in the classroom, Mikan announcing that she was back and throwing some tea together.

A little while later, Mikan invites the brunet to sit with him and read on the floor. 

"Hajime. . ." She murmurs, "Um, I've been feeling. . .s-so very strange lately. S-So. . .excited? A-And you. . .you. . .you have just been perfect. You make m-me feel so wonderful, I just want to be with you all the time, I. . .like, 🄸 🅆🄰🄽🅃 🅃🄾 🄿🄴🄴🄻 🅈🄾🅄🅁 🅂🄺🄸🄽 🄾🄿🄴🄽 🄰🄽🄳 🄲🄻🄸🄼🄱 🄸🄽🅂🄸🄳🄴 🅈🄾🅄. 🄲🅄🅃 🄼🅈🅂🄴🄻🄵 🄰🄽🄳 🅂🅃🄸🄲🄺 🅈🄾🅄🅁 🄵🄸🄽🄶🄴🅁🅂 🄸🄽🅂🄸🄳🄴 🄾🄵 🄼🄴 🅂🄾 🅃🄷🄰🅃 🅈🄾🅄🅁 🄱🄾🄳🄸🄻🅈 🄾🄸🄻🅂 🄻🄴🄰🄺 🄸🄽🅂🄸🄳🄴 🄾🄵 🄼🄴."

Suddenly, Nagito is in front of them with a troubled expression on his face, saying: "Okay, time to share our poems. . ."

Mahiru tugs on Hajime's sleeve with an urgent expression on her face. "Hajime, read my poem first." She murmurs.

𝐻𝒶𝒿𝒾𝓂𝑒,

𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝓈 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝓃 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝑀𝒾𝓀𝒶𝓃. 𝐼'𝓋𝑒 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓈𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝑀𝒾𝓀𝒶𝓃 𝓈𝑜 𝑒𝓍𝒸𝒾𝓉𝒶𝒷𝓁𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒸𝒶𝓇𝓎 𝒷𝑒𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒, 𝐼'𝓂 𝓈𝒸𝒶𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝓈𝒽𝑒'𝓈 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝒹𝑜 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓌𝒻𝓊𝓁. 𝒜𝓈 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒩𝒶𝑔𝒾𝓉𝑜, 𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝑜𝑒𝓈𝓃'𝓉 𝓈𝑒𝑒𝓂 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓇𝓃𝑒𝒹 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓁𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝑒𝓈𝓉. 𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝓈 𝓈𝑒𝓇𝒾𝑜𝓊𝓈𝓁𝓎 𝓌𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒.

The brunet looks up to meet Mahiru's gaze to find that there is no gaze to meet. Her eyes, nose, mouth, everything seems to have disappeared. 

"🅈🄾🅄 🄺🄽🄾🅆 🅆🄷🄰🅃, 🄽🄴🅅🄴🅁 🄼🄸🄽🄳. 🄵🄾🅁🄶🄴🅃 🄴🅅🄴🅁🅈🅃🄷🄸🄽🄶 🄸 🄹🅄🅂🅃 🅂🄰🄸🄳. 🅈🄾🅄 🅂🄷🄾🅄🄻🄳 🄵🄾🅁🄶🄴🅃 🄰🄱🄾🅄🅃 🄼🄴 🄰🄽🄳 🄼🄸🄺🄰🄽, 🄰🄽🄳 🄹🅄🅂🅃 🅂🄿🄴🄽🄳 🄼🄾🅁🄴 🅃🄸🄼🄴 🅆🄸🅃🄷 🄽🄰🄶🄸🅃🄾. 🄹🅄🅂🅃 🄽🄰🄶🄸🅃🄾. 🄹🅄🅂🅃 🄽🄰🄶🄸🅃🄾." 

**Just Nagito.**

_Ok._

-

Another day passes.

"Okay everyone!" Nagito calls excitedly, clapping his hands, "It's time to arrange preparations for the upcoming festival. Mahiru, you're still making those cupcakes right and Mikan you'll be making a banner! Me, I am just going to be printing out and assembling our poems in the pamphlets," He smiles at the brunet, "Hajime, you'll be helping me of course."

"What?!" Mahiru protests, "That isn't fair, you have like, the easiest job!"

"Y-Yeah, y-you should at least l-let Hajime decide w-who he wants to help."

"You want to work with me, right Hajime?"

"N-No, he wants t-to work with me!"

Nagito merely sighs, letting his arms fall to his side. "Fine. Okay. I get your point, Mikan. Pick and choose, Hajime."

Hajime hesitates for a moment, looking all three of them over before opening his mouth to say 'Mahiru.' But for some reason no words come out. He frowns and tries saying 'Mikan.' But again no words come out.

And then finally he says "Nagito." And it comes out perfectly.

"Oh, how wonderful it was that you picked me!" He says, "Let's meet at my house on Sunday. I'll text you my address. And now, Literature Club is adjourned. See you all Monday for the festival!"

And with that everyone heads towards the door. But before Hajime can pass through with everyone else, Mikan grabs his arm and pulls him back into the classroom.

"H-Hajime, um, I-I'm sorry but I've r-really got to talk to you about something. Ah, finally w-we're alone. F-Finally, this is all I-I've dreamed of. . ! Hajime, you don't need to spend Sunday with Nagito. You can spend it with me. The entire weekend. . .and forever with me. . ! Heheh. . .wouldn't that be wonderful?! Wouldn't that just be just the best?!" She gushes, "I don't care what others will think about this. Just know that I love and care about you so much, and when I'm not with you I feel like I with explode and die! You are my greatest pleasure! Please be my lover and we'll be together forever. . !"

Hajime hesitates, scared of the response he could get from either answer. 

**Yes.**

_No._

"Ha. . .Haha. . .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Mikan pulls out one of her knives before stabbing herself in the gut twice before stabbing herself right in the chest. Her eyes roll back into her head in pleasure before she collapses to the ground, dead.

-

.......................An entire weekend passes......................

-

"Okay, morning everyone it's festival day!" Mahiru cheers, stopping dead in her tracks the second she spots Mikan's body, "Wh. . .This. . .What?!"

She covers her mouth as if holding in vomit as her stomach convulses before she bolts out of the room. The brunet then turns to see Nagito enter the room with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hajime, is everything alright? Mahiru just ran past me with-" He trails off, finally seeing Mikan, ". . .Ah. Well, what a shame. Sorry you had to see that, Hajime. Just give me a moment and I'll get this all cleared up in a moment. . ."

Words float above Nagito's head.

_Mikan.chr deleted successfully._

_Mahiru.chr deleted successfully._

"Almost done!" The president assures him cheerfully.

And then the world spins, fading into black.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Hey. . .Can you hear me?" 

When the brunet's vision returns, he's sitting directly across from Nagito himself, a sickly-sweet smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Nagito! Welcome to the Literature Club! You might remember me because we were in debate club together last. . .no, we don't have to follow the script of this game anymore. We're way past that at this point, right Hajime?" He chuckles, "Did you have fun with the other girls? I'm sorry you had to see all of that carnage, but, I didn't really have much of a choice. The creator of this game didn't give me a romantic route so I had to do so myself. But it's alright, because now we can sit here for the end of time, forever, staring into each other's eyes. . ."

The fluffy-haired boy folds his hands under his chin. "Doesn't that sound wonderful, Hajime? Whenever you're feeling down or anything, you can just come here and talk to me, until I find a way to come into your world instead! But for now, let's just continue to sit here. . ."

Hajime and Nagito stare at each other for two minutes, the brunet feeling uneasy the entire time. 

There's really only one right thing he can do in this situation, right? For Chiaki, for Mikan, for everyone. . .

This is the only way. . .

**Delete Nagito.chr?**

_Yes_ **No**

The world turns to pixels as it spins, giving Hajime an intense headache. While he struggles to get a grip on everything, he hears a couple words coming through. . .

"Hajime, this. . .what's going on?! What's happening to me?! . . . .It hurts, it hurts so much. . .! . . .Did you delete me, Hajime? How could you?! After all I did so we could be together. . .I hate you. You're the worst person ever. . .Okay, that was a lie. I love you and I just want you to be happy. You and all of the other girls. . .so, this is the only way. . ."

-

"Guys, meet our newest member, Hajime Hinata!" Chiaki cheers, pulling Hajime into the club room, "Hajime, these are Mikan and Mahiru."

"H-Hello Hajime!" The purple-haired girl greets him timidly, "I was just showing Mahiru my favorite horror novel!"

"Hey! It's not like I like it or anything!" Mahiru protests, following her friend into one of the corners of the room.

The brunet turns to his childhood friend. "Chiaki, you're back in the Literature Club?" He questions.

She tilts her head in the side. "Of course, I mean _I am_ the president after all!" She frowns, "After I heard about all of the horrible things Nagito did to hurt you and all of the others, this seemed like the only option. But now that _he's_ out of the picture, me and you can finally be together, just you and me. Forever. And ever. And ever."

The world spins again and they're soon alone in the classroom again, everything still dark. 

"Just you and me forever. . ."

**No. I won't let you hurt him. Or anyone.**

_Ok._

**There's only one thing that can be done to stop all of this from happening. Goodbye Chiaki. Goodbye Hajime, and. . .goodbye Literature club.**

_Ok._

And the world goes to static.

~

Hajime Hinata rips the helmet off of his head, panting, meeting the startled eyes of Miu Iruma. 

". . .So, what'd you think of my dating sim?" She asks.

Hinata leaps out of his seat, sweating heavily. "Something is. . .Something is seriously wrong with it! It's all glitchy and I think the characters are self-aware or something. . ! Shut the whole damn thing down!"

And before Miu can even ask any follow-up questions, Hajime had already sprinted out of the room.


End file.
